The objectives of the above-mentioned study, begun in 1974, are the following: To establish the feasibility of methods and procedures by: 1. Determining the availability of patients; 2. establishing the comparabioity of patients in Boston and in New Haven; 3. determining the possible existence of patients who are rapid remitters, i.e., those who show symptomatic improvement as a consequence of the initial evaluation and diagnostic process; 4. development of a non-scheduled psychotherapy group as a control group for the other treatments; 5. documentation of the psychotherapy process; 6. establishing the feasibility and reliability of independent clinical evaluators, so as to provide relatively treatment-blind assessments; 7. establishing the feasibility and utility of a battery of comprehensive assessment techniques for symptoms assessed by interview, self-report, and for social adjustment, personality and psychotherapy process. To establish the efficacy of psychotherapy alone, in comparison with pharmacotherapy and in combination with pharmacotherapy on: 1. the extent and timing of symptom reduction; 2. the facilitation of patients' psychosocial adjustment; 3. the interaction of psychotherapy with pharmacotherapy; 4. investigation of patients' characteristics possibly predictive of response to psychotherapy and/or pharmacotherapy.